A micro-grid (or “microgrid”) is a localized grouping of electricity generators, energy storage, and electrical loads that normally operate connected to a traditional centralized grid (“macrogrid”). Power generation and the electrical loads in a microgrid are usually interconnected at low voltage. From the point of view of the grid operator, a connected microgrid can be controlled as if it was one entity. Microgrid generation resources can include fuel cells, wind, solar, or other energy sources, including local power generators. The multiple dispersed generation sources and ability to isolate the microgrid from a larger network can provide highly reliable electric power.
Power grid systems generally require load profile data including the operating characteristics of all of the power generators connected to the grid to be gathered and analyzed to optimize the microgrid's configuration. But, heretofore, during normal operation of microgrids, information about the load characteristics and generator performance is not normally available without connecting it with external equipment and custom software. In addition, conventional generators typically include a display to observe performance characteristics, fault conditions, oil pressure data, and the like; however, the data is never stored anywhere so it is lost when the generator is shut down or a user clears the fault or warning conditions.
In addition, microgrids are more fuel efficient than standalone or parallel generator systems and they provide a robust, redundant power source. But microgrids are generally more complex. As a result, conventional microgrid systems require that entire networks (e.g., micro-grid arrays) be shut down to disconnect one generator from the grid for servicing.